Mix and Mingle
by Rockcrab
Summary: Naruto... Pirates of the Carribean... Pokemon... and Ranger's Apprentice. All very good and I think well mixed together. Not just randomly really either. Just check it out. It won't kill you. Click on the blue thing. Come on, R & R, please! For them!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, Pirate of the Carribean, Ranger's Apprentice, or Pokemon.

Author's note- this is probably not going to be great. It's 11:30 and I am bored, my mom is asleep, therefore, I am going to do something stupid and random. These charcters will just so happen to meet.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Davy Jones's locker, and it's... a time. I don't know when. All time is gone here. There is a man walking aimlessly, no doubt he abandoned his ship and one-many manned crew.

He comes to sand. Alot of sand, then... water... the ocean! He is getting very excited. I mean come on, after twenty years who wouldn't be? He runs into the ocean and finds a little row boat. It's his lucky day. He gets in and at sun set he gets out, and hey! It's sunrise! The green flash of light comes and, he is free.

----

"What's that green light coming at us Kakashi-sensei?" ask Naruto.

"Uh... I don't know." admits Kakashi.

"It seems to be getting closer." says Sasuke.

"Yeah..." says Sakura. They are encompassed in the light and when it stops, they are in a long, barren, white plain.

----

"I'm free!" says Jack Sparrow.

"Yes, Jack, but what is the green light?" asks Will. Elizabeth turns to look at it.

"Someone else got out too!" says Jack. They are then encompased in light as well. They end up in the same place.

----

"Halt?" asked Will.

"I hate stupid questions..." says Halt. Will takes it he can continue to speak.

"What's that green light?"

"I don't know." They are in turn encompassed, and in turn in the bleak barren landscape.

----

"Come on Pikachu!" yells Ash running ahead of May and Brock.

"Pika..." says Pikachu. Ash suddenly stops.

"Wait up!" says May as she and Brock run to catch up.

"What's that?" asks Ash pointing to the green light. Brock frowns.

"I don't know." says Brock. Then, they are encompassed in the green light and they too are in the barren landscape.

----

"Who are you people?" asks Ash.

"Ash! That was rude!" says May turning to everyone.

"You haven't heard of me?" asks Jack. Everyone shakes thier heads. "I'm CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow." Then Jack smiles. "Oh, that's Will and Elizabeth, the Jack killer."

"Yeah..." says Ash. May elbows him in the side. "Ow!"

"Well, first who are you?" asks Kakashi.

"Well I'm May, this is Brock, and this is Ash." says May pointing to each indevidual as she says thier names.

"No, I mean what village are you from?" asks Kakashi.

"Uh... I'm from Pallet town Mister..." says Ash.

"What kind of village is that? And why do you have a mouse?" asks Kakashi. Pikachu electrifies him with Thunderbolt. "I see, a clone of some sort?"

"And who are you?" asks May politely.

"Oh, I'm Kakashi." says Kakashi. "And this is my team."

"I'm Sasuke." says Sasuke.

"I'm Naruto, believe it!" says Naruto.

"I'm Sakura." says Sakura. Brock goes all crazy.

"You are the prettiest girl I have ever seen! Will you marry me?" asks Brock.

"Uh..." says Sakura. Then Crogonk (Sp?) attacks Brock and Brock falls over and Sakura has the big, anime sweat drop.

"How about you two?" asks Kakashi to the two men in cloaks standing farther away.

"I am Halt, and this is Will. Are you working for Morgarath by any chance." says Halt signalling for Will not to talk, just in case.

"No... I do not know of a Morgarath." says Kakashi to Halt.

"Lucky you." says Halt.

"Why don't you three scout around and see if there is a way out of here anywhere in a three mile rsdius. I expect you back by night, if there is one..." says Kakashi to Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura.

"Hn." say the three ninja's together.

They leave and come back.

"Nothing." says Naruto.

"Same here." says Sakura.

"Hn." says Sasuke.

----

Author's note- Even if you don't know some, later this will end up explaining the shows a bit because they don't know each other. Ok, please Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, Pirate of the Carribean, Ranger's Apprentice, or Pokemon.

Author's note- this is probably not going to be great. But it is fun!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you guys found nothing?" asks Kakashi.

"Nothing! Believe it!" says Naruto.

"There was a ship..." says Sasuke.

"Where." says Kakashi.

"Right behind you." says Sasuke.

"How did that get there?" asks Ash.

"I know this place all too well..." says Jack.

"Then where are we?" asks Brock.

"This is Davy Jones's locker..." says Jack. "Not again! At least I'll never die..."

"Well this is great... I can't save my father in here!" says Will Turner.

"I'm not so thrilled to be here myself..." says Ash.

"I can't become Hokage in here!" says Naruto.

"Oh! Look it's another ship!" says May. Kakashi looks up at it.

"Let's have a mock battle! We can use guns and swords and stuff." says Jack because he is getting bored.

"That sounds like fun!" says Ash.

"If you fall of the ship and hit the ground you are considered dead in the game!" says Brock and they all climb up the ship. Every one has difficulty except the ninjas, Will and Halt, and the pirates. They finally all make it to the top.

"Does anyone see my peanut?" asks Jack looking around.

"Well, lets pick teams. There are... four ninjas... three pokemon trainers... two Rangers... and three pirates. That makes twelve. Six people on each team." says Brock doing the math out in his head.

"I vote Jack and Kakashi as captains." says Brock.

"Ahhh?" says Ash.

"Sorry Ash, but they seem most qualified, I mean Halt doesn't even talk." says Brock.

"Yes, and in here you can't die." says Jack. "So go all out to try and kill each other!"

"Kakashi, you choose first." says Brock.

"I would like Sasuke on my team." says Kakashi.

"I would like Will, Will Turner..." says Jack with his famous hand motions.

"Then I would like the other Will." says Kakashi.

"Now hold on, who said we were going to play?" asks Halt.

"Well, what else are you going to do?" asks Brock.

"Watch you idiots kill each other." says Halt.

"Fine, Kakashi, pick again." says Brock in an annoyed tone. "I guess we will have five person teams."

"I guess then I wil pick... Brock." says Kakashi.

"Then I get Naruto." says Jack.

"I'll take Sakura." says Kakashi.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei." says Sakura.

"I'll take Ash." says Jack.

"Ok. I'll take May." says Kakashi.

"I'll take Elizabeth leaving you with... oh. She is the last one..." says Jack.

"Halt!" says Brock.

Halt slightly turns his head to look at Brock.

"Can you tell if someone dies?" asks Brock.

"If thier dead then they are dead, there is no need for me to tell you." says Halt.

"Good point..." says Brock. "At least start it off!" says Brock.

"Let the battle between Captain Kakashi and Captian Jack Sparrow commence." says Halt un-enthusiastically.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note- WooHoo! As I said fun to write!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, Pirates of the Carribean, Ranger's apprentice, or Pokemon.

Author's note- Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Read it and then maybe I'll have something to say...

Sasuke, Brock, Sakura, and May are on Kakashi's team. Will Turner, Naruto, Ash, and Elizabeth are on Jack's team. Will and Halt are off the boats watching 'the idiots' kill each other.

The crews stare at thier captains. The captains stare at each other. "Are we going to fight or not?" asks Kakashi getting bored.

"Ok, but you start." says Jack.

"No." says Kakashi.

"Ha! I knew you would say no making me say yes so that I could go first!" says Jack.

"What?" says Kakashi.

"You ninja's... you are all idiots." says Jack.

"I don't know Jack. I'm pretty confused too." says Brock.

"Well your just a stupid pokemon trainer, what would you know!" says Jack.

"He has a point Jack." says Will Turner.

"Well you just a stupid pirate... uh... stupid kid..." says Jack.

"Awww... why did I get the loony as a Captain?" asks Naruto.

""I'll make you walk the plank! What kind of ninja are you? You are wearing ORANGE! Is this crazy town?" says Jack.

"I thought you said this was Davy Jones's locker..." says Naruto scratching his head. Jack smacks his head.

"It's fugurative." says Jack. Elizabeth claps.

"Well done Jack, you used a big word." says Elizabeth sarcastically.

"CAPTAIN Jack to you Jack-killer." says Jack.

"Don't you mean CAPTAIN Jack-killer?" asks Elizabeth.

"Oh shut up!" says Jack. Then a kunia flys by his shoulder. "Ah! Missed me!"

"I wasn't aiming for you." says Sasuke as Naruto falls off the ship, dead. Then he comes back to life next to Halt and he is all confused.

"Who hit me?" asks Naruto, "I bet it was Sasuke-baka wasn't it! CHEATER! It hasn't even started yet!"

"Actually Naruto, it has. Remember? I started it an hour ago." says Halt a smile trying to get through his frown, but it doesn't quite make it. Halt has an ego to keep. "Ok, Naruto down. Jack at a disadvantage."

"CAPTIAN Jack!" yells Jack. "Ok! They killed one of us so we kill one of them! FIRE AT WILL!" says Jack. Ash turns around and shoots Will Turner, consequently in the heart. Will Turner falls off the ship and appears, alive once more, next to Halt.

"YOU IDIOT!" yells Jack.

"That is the down side of being named Will." says Halt. Will nods his head. He'll remember that if he gets into a mock battle. "Will Turner is out. Jack at a large disadvantage."

"We should just lie down and take a nap. They are killing themselves." says Kakashi amused a bit. Jack turns around and shoots at Kakashi who jumps out of the way and the bullet hits Sakura instead. She falls off the ship and appears next to Halt. "Sakura!" says Kakashi. "Are you ok?"

"I'm so useless..." says Sakura.

"Don't say that Sakura-chan!" says Naruto. Sakura smiles.

"Thanks... GO SASUKE-KUN!" says Sakura. Naruto sits down. She still preffered Sasuke to him.

"Sakura! One of my team dead... you will pay Jack. FIRE AT WILL!" says Kakashi.

"AHHH!" shouts Will Turner ducking behind Naruto. Brock fires and hits Elizabeth who dies.

"Yay! I mean, awww..." says Jack. Elizabeth glares at him from where the dead are standing. Sasuke fires, but misses and rips Jack's sail.

"HEY!" says Jack firing at Sasuke. Sasuke ducks out of the way and jumps to Jack's ship. He starts to use chidori, but while getting it ready Jack fires and Sasuke dies and appears next to Naruto.

FAR FAR AWAY IN THE AKATSUKI HIDEOUT

Itachi shivers. "I think my destiny just shattered." says Itachi.

"Awww, deal with it, un." says Deidara.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" yells Tobi.

"Tobi, stop it, un!" says Deidara.

"but Tobi's a good boy..." says Tobi.

BACK AT THE SHIP

"ITACHI I WILL KILL YOU!" yells Sasuke.

"Uhhhh..." says Jack. He shoots at and kills, both Brock and May.

"Hey!" says Kakashi. He uses Chidori, but unlike Sasuke, he isn't shoot. He jumps onto Jack's ship and aims at Jack who runs away. It hits, and kills, Ash. All that is left is Kakashi and Jack.

Kakashi walks towards Jack.

"You don't want to kill me..." say Jack.

"Uhh... yeah. I do." says Kakashi. Every second Jack is carefully getting Kakashi to move towards the edge.

"Uhhh... no, you don't." says Jack. Then Jack lunges and tries to push Kakashi off the boat. He misses and plunges down the side. He grabs the roap.

"Idiot..." says Kakashi as he turns around. Then he realizes that there was never a crash. Jack kicks him in the back and Kakashi falls overboard and dies.

"Oh!" says Kakashi angry at himself. Jack climbs the mast and yells, "Remember that this will always be the day that you ALMOST beat, Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Will, that is why you never play idiotic games." says Halt. Will nods his head, but wishes he had played. "Don't lie." says Halt looking down slightly at Will. Will nods his head, he is apologetic about it.

"Well, now what?" asks Naruto scratching his head. "I'm getting hungry..."

"Dobe." says Sasuke rolling his eyes.

Athour's note- Haha! Naruto, Sasuke killed you! Sorry, I had to put in Itachi...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, Pirate of the Carribean, Ranger's Apprentice, or Pokemon.

Author's note- I love writing this, it just seems so ridiculous already, I feel as though I can't really mess it up!

* * *

When we last saw everyone they were, by they I mean Naruto, was getting hungry.

"I'm still hungry." says Naruto sitting down on the ground. Sasuke looks upward. He wouldn't say, but he was kind of hungry too.

"Hey! I found a peanut!" Ash yells out.

"MY PEANUT!" Roars Jack pushing over Ash.

"Ah!" yells Ash falling over. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Pikachu uses thunderbolt and it hits Jack. Jack falls over in a smoking heep on the ground. Halt raises an eyebrow.

"What was that?" asks Will. (This is the little Will, he has no last name so DEAL.)

"I told you to-" starts Halt and then he makes a motion meaning be quiet.

"Sorry," mumbles Will.

"It was Pikachu, my pokemon." says Ash turning to Will.

"Pikachu..." says Kakashi wondering. "I had figured it was a clone or justu of some kind. Is it a blood limit?"

Ash rubs his neck. "It's a pokemon. A creature that you catch with one of these." says Ash pulling out a pokeball.

"Are you sure it's not a trait or something?" asks Kakashi, "You know, like Chidori, Sharringan, Byakugan..."

"You know, like Charizard, Turtwig, Jigglypuff, Kabuto..." Ash starts listing some pokemon.

"Kabuto?" asks Kakashi.

"Yeah, Kabuto." says Ash like Kakashi's some kind of insane person.

"What does it look like?" asks Kakashi unsure.

"A pokemon." says Ash not understanding exactly what Kakashi meant.

"Yeah... ok." says Kakashi, was Ash working for Orochimaru? "Who is your 'leader'?"

"I am my own leader! I lead pokemon and I'm going to be the best some day!" says Ash overly loud.

"Dattebyo!" yells Naruto.

"Dobe." says Sasuke.

"Teme." responds Naruto.

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"TEME!"

"Enough." says Kakashi rolling his eyes. Sasuke and Naruto turn around not facing each other.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei," mumbles Naruto. "But I'm still hungry."

"Peanut..." says Jack.

"GIVE ME THE PEANUT MISTER!" yells Ash.

"My peanut!" responds Jack. Then Naruto walks over and eats the peanut.

"HEY!" yells Ash. Naruto shrugs.

"I was hungry, believe it. I still am though..." says Naruto.

"Here, I'll show you a Kabuto!" yells Ash, "GO KABUTO!" Out of the pokeball comes a Kabuto. The pokemon. Kakashi laughs slightly.

**Back in the Sound Village**

**_Kabuto shivers. "What's the matter Kabuto?" asks Orochimaru._**

**_"I don't know..." says Kabuto. "I feel like someone is laughing at me..."_**

**_"Deal with it or you die." says Orochimaru._**

**_"Yes Orochimaru-sama." says Kabuto._**

**Back to the Locker**

"Hey.. are we ever getting out of here?" asks May.

"That depends if Barbossa wants me back still." says Jack

"That sounds so wrong Jack." says Naruto, and Kakashi thinks it at the same time.

"CAPTAIN Jack!" yells Jack not yet realizing what he had said yet.

"Naruto-baka! You really need to stop hanging out with Jariaya..." says Sakura.

"Whatever." says Sasuke rolling his eyes.

"Eww. That's really perverted..." says Jack finally seeing the meaning.

* * *

Author's note- Next chapter fresh for the oven! AH! IT'S BURNING! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE READY WHEN MY HOUSE ISN'T DEAD!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, Pirate of the Carribean, Ranger's Apprentice, or Pokemon.

Author's note- What next...

* * *

"Hey Brock, you want to have a pokemon battle?" asks Ash.

"Not now Ash, I'm watching Sak-" then Brock cuts off getting a glare from Naruto, "-the boat! I'm watching the boat."

"Yeah... ok Brock. Hey Sasuke! You want to have a pokemon battle?" asks Ash.

"Pokemon... I don't have any." says Sasuke leaning against a boat with his eyes closed.

"You could borrow Brock's or May's pokemon!" says Ash enthusiastically.

"I don't thi-" starts Sasuke when Kakashi interrupts him.

"Sasuke, play with him. Maybe you'll become friends. You guys do look alike." says Kakashi trying to avoid a fight. Naruto laughs. Ash and Sasuke are similar, Ha! "Consider it a D-rank mission." Kakashi waves his hand at Ash and Sasuke rolls his eyes, but walks over to Ash.

"Fine. I'll battle you." says Sasuke.

"All _Right_!" yells Ash. "We'll have a two on two battle, May will you monitor the battle?"

"Sure Ash!" says May.

"All right. Sasuke... do you want Brock's pokemon or May's pokemon?" asks Ash.

"Uh... I don't care." says Sasuke.

"Fine. You can use Brock's Onix and Brock's vulpix." says Ash.

"What are you using?" asks Sasuke not really interested, but he doesn't want to lose.

"My Pikachu and Squirtle of coarse!" says Ash.

"Go Sasuke-kun!" yells Sakura. Brock looks up at Sakura.

"I bet you don't even know how to play Sasuke." grumbles Naruto.

"Yeah, go Sasuke!" says Brock.

"Who's side are you on Brock?" asks Ash.

"Oh, yeah, Go Ash!" says Brock. Naruto glares at Brock. Sakura glares at Naruto. Sasuke looks at the pokemon.

"What type of retarded creatures are these?" says Sasuke.

"You should talk!" says Ash.

"We should have a ninja battle." says Sasuke closing his eyes.

"Ninja Battle...?" says Ash confused.

"Sasuke... I don't think they have any justus." says Kakashi.

"So that's why they have these... creatures." says Naruto.

"Pokemon are coller than your ju...jus..." starts Ash.

"Justu's Ash." says Brock. "Hey Kakashi. Do you guys think you could show us a ninja battle later?"

"Sure. We'll let Sasuke and Naruto battle each other." says Kakashi.

Sasuke and Naruto glare at each other both swearing in thier heads that they'll beat the other. Kakashi wonders if he made a mistake in letting them fight, but at least they won't die or anything...

"But right now let's let Ash and Sasuke have a pokemon Battle." says Kakashi.

"All right!" says Ash.

* * *

Author's note- Next chapter is the pokemon battle (Ash vs Sasuke), after that is a ninja battle (Sasuke vs Naruto). Read and Review!


End file.
